Teen Tentans
by Fishcandy538
Summary: Just when Ben thinks that the lack of crime in Bellwood gets boring Blackfire shows up and robs a bank and after which she goes to jump city where Ben and Rook meet the Titans...but is there a deeper plot than a simple robbery read to find out Please review and rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. And then there were 7

Teen Tentans

Ben and Rook got a alert about a bank robbery nearby " huh well it's better than anything cause after that whole time beast thing everything's been chill around here " said Ben in Rooks truck" yes I quite agree but I thought you would be pleased with the lack of crime " said Rook " well I was but then it got boring hopefully this leads to something good...in fact I would even fight Animo or Malware " said Ben as he got out and got ready to use the omnitrix and brought out his Proto Tool then they charged through the door and saw a orange skinned girl wearing purple and silver armor holding up around a dozen bags of cash " well if it isn't Ben Tennyson...savior of the universe...and a Revonnahgander...to be honest I thought you'd be taller" it said before flying off knocking both Rook and Ben down " who was that " asked Ben said getting in the Proto-Truk " I don't know but," said Rook calculating her trajectory " she seems to be heading directly to Jump City" he said " well better fly after her and check her out on the plumber database " said Ben " well according to her physical description she's Tamaranian but it'll take at least a few hours " said Rook " well we got a long trip ahead "

Meanwhile in Jump city the Teen Titans just got back from a mission,which mainly involving saving Starfire for a weird robot squid thing " come friends I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude all 6,000 verses " said Starfire and the others were standing there with that " say what" look on those faces" I see you haven't changed a bit when we were little I was always rescuing Starfire " said the purple haired girl then Starfire squealed " SISTER " she screamed" brought you somethings " said the the girl with the purple hair holding up a green gem and a picture Starfire gasped " a cintarian moon diamond...AND A PHOTO OF BEN TENNYSON sister how did you get-" asked Starfire " well I ran into Ben and his partner and as for the diamond...from the cintari moons of course," said her sister who put the diamond necklace on her younger sibling " hey look it matches your eyes " Starfire couldn't get the smile off her face she always liked Ben ever since she heard that a child her age defeated Vilgax her royal caretakers would always talk about them being a couple at first she didn't like the idea but as she aged she started to accept the idea but of course she got her thoughts straight " you must meet my friends " she said " everyone this is my older sister...Blackfire

And at that very moment Ben and Rook got their info on her " so she's done crimes against the cintarian empire...is a member of the Tamaranian royal family...then why would she come here " said Ben confused " well her younger sister Starfire is here and is a member of the Teen titans...do you think maybe she could perhaps let her sister take her place " said Rook " well that makes sense so we find Starfire we find Blackfire...what does she look like " asked Ben and as Rook pulled up her picture he realized for an alien she was kinda cute " well can't be too hard to find" said Ben

The next day Blackfire woke up early and flew out of Titans tower to drop out her withdrawal to her bosses" ok here's the cash so listen as soon as I frame my sister we'll rule jump city now listen you 2 your plan better work cause I'm not going to die cause your plan is crazy but if it works like you say it will its worth the risk " excellent now listen we need the ties da and Tennyson out of the way for this so can you handle them " said a modified voice " I believe the hive can handle them " said another voice" well they failed...well I guess but if Blackfire fails us they can do it but we add 2 to counter act Ben and his partner rook " said a weak electronic voice " well then it's settled Blackfire make sure Tennyson and the Titans are out of the picture of our plan is to work understood " said the first voice " understood " she said flying out coming up with an idea that will get rid of Tennyson and her sister and her little club

Ok that's the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it please review it means alot


	2. 10 vs Titans

Cyborg and Beast Boy were out looking to see if more of those things that took star were around and then beast boy,in the form a mosquito saw the celebrity Ben Tennyson and some dude that reminded beast boy of a human cat " ok Ben so far I haven't been able to **locate** the Tamaranian girl but I have located get sister Starfire " said The cat guy " look Rook all we need to do is find her and they we can get some answers " said Ben Beast boy immediately changed into his original form " if you want to get to starfire your gonna have to go through me " said Beast Boy transforming into a gorilla " finally some action " said Ben changing into Shocksquatch and punching beast boy across the road and it also caused a huge explosion which Cyborg saw and he spoke into his communicator " guys I got good news and bad news we found the thing...but it's fighting beast boy " meanwhile at the tower the rest of the Titans got the message " ok we'll be there, " said Robin " Blackfire star Raven beast boy needs **help** lets go " Blackfire started to worry that Ben and the plumbers followed her here " got it " she said flying out as did star and Raven while Robin followed behind on his motorcycle but when they arrived Cyborg was spazzing and his robot parts were green and black then a small lump with a green emblem on it shows up on his shoulder " stop hitting yourself " it says as it makes cyborg punch himself " STOP DOING MESSING WITH MY CIRCUITS " screamed Cyborg trying to attack the blob " A Galavanic mechamorph what is it doing on earth " said starfire " so you know your aliens...wait HER ROOK SHES HERE " it called out then a cat like blue furred guy in blue and black armor runs into view as he shoots beast boy ,who is in rhino form ," great...now would you mind getting out of the cyborg " he said " fine but you owe me a smoothie" he said getting out of cyborg and changing into a blue crystal guy who wore a green and black sleeveless uniform with a green belt with the same symbol in the middle and black pants " DIAMONDHEAD " he screamed as he held back as Robin took out his staff and attacked rook then he turned his proto-tool and made it into a staff and Raven and Starfire handled Ben " ok Petrosapian how are you able to change forms " as she punches him and then in a flash of yellow he gets knocked back and hit into a building then when he stands up and finds himself in a new form " what the " he says as his skin turned near orange his hair turned red and his eyes glowed green and he wore a green skintight suit with a black stripe in the middle and the symbol in the middle of his chest then his hands were surrounded with a green energy " I'm already loving this form " he said as he flew at star blasting her then she flew right at him but by then the tune was up and he went back to his normal form but then Raven blasted him and surrounded him in a ball then rook said " in the name of the plumbers you are all under arrest " showing the plumber badge then beast boy changed back to his normal form" say what now " he said " we are part of an intergalactic peace keeping organization " said Rook" that fix toilets " said cyborg " no wrong type of plumber...we're basically space cops " said Ben as Raven released him from the bubble and at that moment everyone recognized him " aren't you the dude who's in stars pic...and the guy who saved the world a few times " said Robin " yeah I actually saved the whole universe more time than I can count " said Ben " I believe the number is 3 " said Rook and the Titans grinned a little except Robin " so why are you here " he asked " we're looking for a Tamaranian" said Rook " so I am the one you are looking for" said Starfire " no...we're looking for your sister you see she attacked us and robbed a bank " said Ben while Rook changed his proto tool into a computer " not to mention has caused a great deal of crimes most recently stolen from the Cintari Empire " he said and then they heard aloud bang as they saw Blackfire fly off " SHES ESCAPING " shouted beast boy then Stars eyes glew" no she will not " she said as she shot up into the air after her sister " well not if I have anything to say about it " said Ben as he changed into his Tamaranian form" STARBLAST" as he followed star " oh hey sis sorry I have to go" said Blackfire " you came here only to have my freinds fight the plumbers " said Starfire " actually no they came too fast...you see my plan was make you to look like me so you can serve my punishments" she said " well that's even worse " said Ben " you'd put your own sister in prison " oh so I see star unlocked your Tamaranian form...oh and say hi to Kevin for me " she said as she blasted Ben but luckily Ben flew out of the way and blasted Blackfire with rapid fire blasts which half of them got her then star went up close to her and nailed some punches but Blackfire hit her punche her twice as fast as she could " admit it you always knew I was the better fighter " she said " NOT AGAINST ME YOUR NOT " said Ben asO he charged at blackfire and gave a her a clean uppercut which left her dazed " say star let's finish her off " said Ben as they flew at her pulled back their arms and punch her right in the chest with all the strength they could which made her fall creating a sonic boom before hitting the ground the plumbers arrived and worked things out with jump city Grandpa Man thought it would be a good idea for Ben to apologize to the Titans " so we would like to apologize for our actions we should have said we were looking for blackfire in the first place feather than Tamaranian female " said rook " yeah but it's kinda put fault beast boy must have assumed they were talking about Starfire...and we agreed and we liked you to stay here in Jump City and become Titans " said Robin " oh yes we would very much enjoy you being a Titan Ben " said Starfire as she smiled towards Ben " well it's hard to refuse such a request...plus I think the plumbers can handle things in Bellwood right Rook " said Ben " yes and things are quite peaceful back in Bellwood" said Rook " then let me be the first to say Ben Rook...welcome to the teen titans" said Robin as he smiled shaking both their hands and at that moment the 3 men were watching them " well it appears we might need more resources...we might need to call a certain doctor to help out the hive five " and at that moment walked forward " oh sirs I'll gladly a sit you destroy Tennyson he's been a thorn in my side since he was 10 " well Animo you better not lose " said the other voice " yes cause we do not believe in lost causes " said the first voice " oh well I've been working on a special something for the teen Tentans...Titans sorry I was thinking of Tennyson and I guess the name sorta merged " ENOUGH...so listen you get rid of the Titans and Tennyson so our plans can go according to plan " said the hoarse weak 3rd voice " yes sirs " said Animo as he walked to his lab and tested out his new pets...the alligators

Ok guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter review for more


	3. The Titans Meet The Hive

Ben was settling into the tower by putting up some posters on the walls when Starfire walked in " hello Ben Tennyson, " she said as she walked around looking at his room " this looks like Beast Boy's room but less of the filth" " well I only joined 3 days ago I mean I'm just moving in I mean I had to get my stuff from my parents place ask them if I can join which of course they've accepted cause of course it's just a small city and nothing like Vilgax " he said as Starfire shivering remembering that name " hey you ok " said Ben as he wrapped his arm around her "no I am not the o or the k...Vilgax nearly destroyed my planet but when he realized you got the omnitrix back he stopped and sent his entire fleet here and then...I do not wish to say " said Starfire " oh I didn't know Vilgax attacked your planet why didn't the plumbers do anything about it " said Ben " our planet isn't as advanced as yours or some others and we mainly are peaceful so we need no one to protect us...and well we don't really have a representative of our planet" She said looking down" hey well if it makes you feel better Vilgax was squashed like a bug when I came back and let me tell you something I'll do everything I can to help your planet " said Ben putting his hand on stars shoulder then Star out of nowhere hugged him but this shocked Ben but after a second or 2 he hugged star back.

Meanwhile in the living room the rest of the team were enjoying themselves Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games Robin was checking his communicator and typing stuff on his laptop while Raven was reading a book and Rook was sitting down and was cleaning up his proto tool to when Ben walked in and sat next to beast boy " so guys me and Rook have been here for like a couple of days and nothing's happened is this how things usually are " he asked " yeah bad guys usually attack like once a week but they usually take like an hour at most " said beast boy in response " weird...well I guess we can go out for some pizza and smoothies " said Ben shrugging his shoulders " yeah I could eat something "

said Cyborg as he opened the fridge and saw that everything has blue fuzz on it and cyborg saw a little twitch coming from the fungus and shot his sonic cannon at it shooting it everywhere " let's just get some pizza" said Robin

So they all went to the nearby pizza place and they were arguing over the toppings " Why won't you let me enjoy the sweet taste of meat " said Cyborg " I'm a vegetarian dude I say tofu " said Beast boy " actually some researchers on your planet claim meat is a very important to a healthy diet " said rook not realizing he just started the fire that is Cyborgs enthusiasm " SEE ROOK AGREES I MEAN YOUVE BEEN MEAT EATING ANIMALS" said Cyborg " well I've also been their prey " said beast boy " well I'll have pickles bananas and mint frosting " said Starfire with a smile on her face and everyone gave a bit of a cringed laugh " not everything's a topping star " said Ben " what do you want Raven " asked Robin looking at the Raven who said " black olives" she said " really I hate olives " replied Robin " I just can't believe this place doesn't make smoothies " complained Ben but then the group started hearing screams and turned towards them and saw a giant bus speeding down at full speed down the hill towards a baby carriage " TITANS GO " said Robin as Ben turned into Four Arms and ran infringement of it while cyborg and beast boy grabbed the sides and tried to slow it down and Robin and Starfire got the civilians out of the way while Raven used her telekinesis to move the baby carriage out of the way and lucky lily no one got hurt but that's when Ben got a good look inside the bus " hey don't buses have drivers" he said morphing back into him " and don't baby carriages have babies in them " said Raven as she lifted up this stuffed bear but then it started laughing Robin screamed " GET DOWN" as Raven tossed it in the air and it exploded and they heard the same laugh " LISTEN UP BUTTHEADS THE HIVE IS HERE" said this small bald kid in a green jumpsuit with a jet pack with green goggles " and you going to need all the luck you can get " said a gray skinned girl with pink hair and then in jumped in this giant bulky hairy dude that reminded Ben of when Kevin was all his aliens combined and went crazy " WE'RE THE HIVE" he said as his backpack grew 4 mechanical arms with those out the kid also reminded him of cooper and made him think of what everyone back home was doing without him but while he was in thought the bulky guy punched him straight in the face

and he flew back a few feet "well looks like this guy hard, looks like I'm going to have to hit harder "said Ben as he slapped the omnitrix and searched the holographic screen for a specific alien as he found it he slammed sown as the green glow faded there stood one of his most powerful aliens "HUMUNGOUSAUR "For your sake you better fight better than you look" he said as he charged at him

Meanwhile, watching the fight on monitors are the 3 men from before "well it appears that the hives training has been great should we give Animo the signal to release his experiments" he said "No let's wait until the Titans think it's over and right before they retreat send Animo in and crush their spirits send the order to Jinx make it the unluckiest day of their lives"

Back at the fight Beast Boy and Ben are losing to Mammoth even in Humungosaur he was beating them to a pulp. Jinx was making it so none of Robin's robinrangs wouldn't get close an even Raven's spells were missing and Cyborg wasn't better off Gizmo somehow hacked his systems and was controlling him by blasting at buildings and cars nearby "STOP MESSING WITH MY CIRCUITS" he said as he was blasting left and right" Titans fall back we need to regain our footing " said robin as the titans ran off to do a tactical retreat when they turned around they saw a man with a slight shade of green skin with his brain exposed in a glass case with antenna sticking out wearing lap equipment and strange device on his chest " hello Tennyson and company aloe me to introduce myself I am Dr. Aloysius Animo " he said bowing " are you kidding me Animo out of all my villains that could show up you pick him " said ben as he was changing back to normal " well that's quite simple Tennyson behold one of my friends an volunteers for my experiments BASIL KARLO" as he said that a man in a jumpsuit with scaly patches all over his skin " you the punk that's been messin with the doc all these years tis guys gonna make me human " he said " now I came to Basil with the possibility of a cure for his condition which will make him better than any of my previous pets " he said as he pushed a button " wait what NO YOU SAID YOUD MAKE ME BETTER" he said as his muscles bulged and his skin turned green " id said id make you who you were truly meant to be, a monster " the patches grew larger and larger till ghis who body was scaly ,the jump suit tore his teeth turned into fangs and as he was screaming in pain he formed a tail and when it all stopped the spot where a man once stood is now a hulking reptilian monster " BEHOLD KILLER CROC "


End file.
